Ojo Misses His Friend
Ojo Misses His Friend is the 16th episode of Season 5, 176th episode overall. Plot Welcome and Christine's Missing Bear introduces the audience that he's wondering what they're gonna get it. He heads instead and begins to sniff and asks what that smell is: Bear smells like water from the bathtub. "Tell me, were you playing in the bathtub all day? 'Cause the water smells good all the time." Bear enters the living room to see that Ojo is sober. Bear understands Ojo about missing her friend Christine, because he got a bump on the head for some rock she hit. Missing Friends Bear reads two words out loud. Animated pictures include writing a letter and mailing it to the mailbox, making a Valentine card, a cell phone, and playing the piano because one of both friends miss you. Then Bear sings "What a Missing Friend Can Be" in a manner. The song ends that Bear tells them that missing friends aren't allowed to be difficult as can be. "What do you think? Do you ever miss any friends or friends miss anyone?" The real kids segment involve missing the girl he likes, eavesdropping a conversation overheard, and so on. Bear notes that "you guys missed a lot of friends today". This gave Bear an idea so he goes upstairs to Ojo's room. In Ojo's Room and In the Bathroom Bear enters Ojo's room and sees her making blocks. Ojo said she misses Christine...a lot. "That is horrible. Christine is just eating one of her carrots!" Ojo gasped. "You monster! Christine is away?" Bear says he's sorry and makes up the song "No Harm" and they went to the bathroom. Shadow's Twist of the Rhyme Bear exits the bathroom and asks the audience if Christine wasn't coming back. "Okay, just once. I need to let Christine search for Ojo. You know; just one time, I..." Bear's sentence was interrupted by a female laugh. Bear realizes it sounds like Shadow, then decides to look real hard and sing a song, and Bear sings "Where-oh-where is Shadow?" three times correctly. Bear hollers her name and she appears on the hallway wall, and Bear asks what she's been doing. Shadow claims she was looking at skyscrapers along in New York. Bear claims to ask Shadow if our shadow friends had a story. However; Shadow tells Bear a song "They'll Be Coming Round the Mountain". In Shadow's twist, a moose, a wolf and a man show up taking a long trip. "Hey, guys! I see it!" A guy asks another guy if he has a note, and reads a letter to himself. After reading, a moose asks if our next stop is. "To the other side!" the wolf exclaims. Bear tells her it was a great song and asks if the man has been waiting in the mountains for weeks. "It's been days, Bear. No wonder why the Man in the Mountain brought you here! Besides, it's you all along and no one can notice me." Bear said he has to go down and meet Ojo again, but Bear tries to leave as Shadow interrupts him. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry, Bear?" Bear said he was about to meet Ojo in a different manner. "Oh...I see what the issue is." Shadow summarizes she's off and catches onto Bear if she needs another story. "That Shadow! She's such a storyteller." Bear said that now is a good time to go downstairs to meet Ojo. Christine Came Back Bear comes back downstairs to see Ojo having a sip of Pip and Pop's lemonade missing Christine. Luna Has to Think of Missing a Friend "So much has happened today!" Bear said he bet Luna might hear all about it. Bear goes upstairs to The Attic to find Luna rising. Luna asks about Bear's day in The Big Blue House. Bear told Luna that Ojo lost Christine today. Luna realizes he is sorry to say those lines diabolically. "So much as I concerned that, but it always all our succeeding. The bump on the head was a rock." Songs * What a Missing Friend Can Be (Songs by Jeff Marx and Bill Obrecht) * No Harm (Songs by Andrew Wyatt, Brian Woodbury, Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) * Coming Round the Mountain (Sung by Shadow) (Score by Peter Lurye, Rob Curto and Julian Harris) Bear's Sense of Smell Water From the Bathtub Credits Ojo Misses His Friend (Credits) Notes The Ending Stock Footage is from Wait for Me. Shadow's Appearance An Upstairs Hallway with a Table VHS and DVD Release * The Lost Episode! Disney Junior DVD Releases * Treasure Hunting * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 Other Languages * Ojo Misses His Friend (Other Languages) Quotes * Ojo Misses His Friend (Quotes) Transcript * Ojo Misses His Friend (Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:November (Thanksgiving) Episodes Category:Episodes in 2002 Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD